Smokepaws Destiny
by Jayfeather rules
Summary: Everyone remembers Smokepaw the Shadowclan apprentice who supposedly died on the great journey. What if it hadn't been Smokepaws time to die, what if he survived the fall. Everyone has a destiny that they must follow and it is time for Smokepaw to follow his. Will Smokepaw be able to reunited with his clan? Or is his destiny something else entirely? Smokepaw
1. Prologue

Smokepaw followed his clan mates though the mountains he couldn't believe how StarClan had let the clan destroy the home of the clans it really made him mad. Letting out he sighed noticing that they were walking up a sheer cliff, curiosity got the best of him and he ventured to the edge of the cliff peering over. He ignored his leader calling him back and leaned further back his ears pricking up when he heard the sound of cracking, surprised he leaned looked down to the see the ledge he was standing on starting to crack. Before the ShadowClan apprentice could do anything the ledge crumbled beneath his paws. He let out a wail as he was sent plummeting into the empty air, he squeezed his eyes shut hearing the yowls of his clan mates above him.

He let out a gasp of pain as he hit the ground hard, and his world exploded in agony making his vision go dark and he knew that he was going to pass out. 'I'm coming StarClan,' he thought seeing Russetfur the clan deputy get pulled back before the darkness claimed him, his last thought was of his mother and brother.

When Smokepaw woke up he found himself in a starlit clearing, 'This must be StarClan,' he thought looking around curiously the tip of his tail twitching back and forth. He suddenly noticed a ragged tom approaching him and he backed away warily coming to a halt when he realized that the tom had stars in his fur. He blinked when the tom was joined by a dark gray she-cat with a flat face making him frown, "Who are you guys," he asked the two StarClan cats flicking his ears back and forth.

"Peace young Smokepaw I am Raggedstar, I was the leader before Brokenstar, and I'm sure you've heard of Yellowfang," Raggedstar meowed dipping his head to the young apprentice.

Smokepaw glanced at the two cats in surprised he had heard of Raggedstar and how he had been killed by his own son Brokenstar, and he had also heard of Yellowfang Runningnose's mentor, she was the very cat who had decided to become Thunderclans medicine cat after Brokenstar had driven her out of Shadowclan but that didn't mean he disliked her. He dipped his head to the two cats wondering if they had visited him to tell him that he was dead. "It's a pleasure to meet you...am I dead?" he meowed meowing the last part hesitatingly, he wasn't really sure that the tom wanted to know the answer but he realized that he had to know the answer.

"No, Smokepaw, we do have place for you in Starclan but it isn't your time to die just yet. Now, is the time to follow your destiny," Raggedstar meowed touching his noise to Smokepaws forehead.

"Wait what do you mean to follow my des..." Smokepaw started to say but before he could finish his sentence Starclan began to fade around him and he was sent back into darkness.

Sorry it's short.


	2. waking up to a world of pain

The first thing Smokepaw noticed when he woke up was the pain, he had forgotten how much pain he was in, since he hadn't felt any pain when he had been in StarClan. Letting out a groan the ShadowClan apprentice sat up, and almost fell back down again when the pain shooting through his body made his mind spin. 'I have to get down the rest of this mountain today, there is no way of climbing back up,' Smokepaw thought running his paw down the sheer cliff that he had fallen down from. He tilted his head back to see just how far he had fallen and his eyes widened, 'I fell a long way, no wonder I hurt so bad,' he thought staggering to his paws.

Once Smokepaw had gotten to his paws he started looking for a way that he could get down the mountain, he knew that once he got down the mountain that he would have to find a way to get his wounds tended to. 'I'll worry about my wounds later, first I got to get down this mountain,' he thought finally spotting a trail that ran down the mountain. "I will just use that trail right there, I'll still have to climb over a few rocks, but at least I won't have to climb down the whole mountain," he muttered under his breath. Narrowing his eyes he made his way over to the trail making sure to be careful, he didn't want to end up losing his balance and fall the rest of the way down.

By the time he reached the trail he was really tired and his wounds were really killing him, 'I'll rest here for a minute, if I start going down when I'm so tired I could end up doing something wrong,' he thought sitting down. The ShadowClan took awhile to catch his breath before he started making his way down the mountain. Once he almost lost his balance when he put a paw on a lose stone, but he managed to regain his balance before he followed the stone down the mountain. 'That was close,' he thought his breathing hard, and he tried to come himself down knowing it would do him no good if he panicked. After he was able to get his breathing under control, he starting climbing down the mountain again, this time he made sure to watch where he was putting his paws.

Around sunhigh the ShadowClan apprentice made it to the bottom of the mountain, 'About time I made it to the bottom of the mountain, I'm really tired,' he thought his chest heaving. 'I should find something to eat to keep my strength up, he thought and began tasting the air for prey wincing when he caught the scent of squirrel. He could never understand how any one could stand the thought of eating a squirrel, since he could scent no other prey he knew that he had no choice but to go after the squirrel.

Taking a deep breath the tom dropped into a crouch and pinpointed the squirrel, it seemed that the squirrel was near the roots of a tree and in between its paws it held a nut, which it was chewing on. Narrowing his eyes the ShadowClan apprentice began to stalk towards the squirrel making sure his stomach fur didn't brush against the ground, and that his tail didn't trail through the dirt. Once he was sure that he was close enough, Smokepaw, pounced landing directly on the squirrel. "Thank StarClan,' he purred finishing the squirrel off by nipping its spine, since he was planning on eating it right away he didn't bury it. Letting out a sigh the tom began to devore the squirrel, he felt like he hadn't eaten in a really long time, which was true.

The tom had just finished the squirrel when he heard the mew of a tom asking his what he thought he was doing making Smokepaw freeze in surprise, he hadn't scented the cat come up on him. The ShadowClan whipped around wanting to see the cat who had found him, however, before he could find out who it was he suddenly blacked out.

Cliffhanger, you'll find out who the mysterious cat is in the next chapter


End file.
